


put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too by driedupwishes [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, set in the early days of the show, teaching ur future bf some of ur home language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too by driedupwishesSummary: “Victor,” Yuuri says, rolling his shoulders as he leans his elbows against the top of the wall. Victor looks up, eyebrows arched in waiting, and Yuuri meets his eyes with the kind of ease that’s gotten more natural by the day since Victor arrived. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but, I was wondering…”Curiosity flashes across Victor’s expression, one of the emotions Yuuri is able to recognize easily on his former-idol. Victor hums, leaning forward and tucking his phone away under his arm, giving Yuuri his undivided attention in a way that curls Yuuri’s toes in his skates. Once Yuuri would’ve flushed and stuttered at the feeling of Victor’s weighty gaze dragging across his face, but now he only shrugs and bites his lip.“Is it hard for you,” Yuuri asks, “being in a country where you don’t speak the language?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785432) by [driedupwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes). 



**Title** : put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too  
 **Author** : driedupwishes  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : “Victor,” Yuuri says, rolling his shoulders as he leans his elbows against the top of the wall. Victor looks up, eyebrows arched in waiting, and Yuuri meets his eyes with the kind of ease that’s gotten more natural by the day since Victor arrived. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but, I was wondering…”  
Curiosity flashes across Victor’s expression, one of the emotions Yuuri is able to recognize easily on his former-idol. Victor hums, leaning forward and tucking his phone away under his arm, giving Yuuri his undivided attention in a way that curls Yuuri’s toes in his skates. Once Yuuri would’ve flushed and stuttered at the feeling of Victor’s weighty gaze dragging across his face, but now he only shrugs and bites his lip.  
“Is it hard for you,” Yuuri asks, “being in a country where you don’t speak the language?”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8785432/)  
**Length** 0:21:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/put%20my%20heart%20on%20my%20chest%2c%20so%20that%20you%20can%20read%20it%20too%20by%20driedupwishes.mp3)


End file.
